


the taste of strawberries

by forbiddenquill



Series: Chaeyu Day Countdown [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Plot, just kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbiddenquill/pseuds/forbiddenquill
Summary: In which Tzuyu has never been fond of strawberries—until she kisses Son Chaeyoung.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, one line about Dayeon
Series: Chaeyu Day Countdown [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564546
Comments: 4
Kudos: 170





	the taste of strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt: 
> 
> Tzuyu absolutely loves the taste of the chap stick/lip balm Chaeyoung uses, so they keep stealing kisses from Chaeyoung.

The first time they kiss, Tzuyu almost pulls away. 

It’s something out of a cheesy romcom. They’re coming home from watching a movie in the cinema. The streets are empty when they emerge—that’s what you’d expect when you live in a relatively small town. They walk side-by-side, close enough for their shoulders to brush but not close enough for Tzuyu’s liking. It’s just the two of them with the occasional car passing by. All the shops have closed for the night, even though it’s only half past eight o’clock. 

Tzuyu can’t stop glancing at Chaeyoung. They’ve known each other since they were kids but going on dates and admitting that they like each other as more than friends is a recent development. It suddenly came out of nowhere. One day, they were hanging out in coffee shops and studying for exams. The next, Chaeyoung was walking up to her after fifth period and asking her out on a movie date. When Tzuyu asked why, Chaeyoung just smiled all bright and toothy and answered, “Because I like you, Tzuyu-yah.”

Now they’re here.

It occurs to Tzuyu that maybe they should hold hands. 

Taking a deep breath, Tzuyu ignores her racing heart and goes for it. She glances down at the space between their hands and slowly reaches out. However, the second their fingers brush, Chaeyoung jolts. 

Tzuyu wants the earth to swallow her whole. “Sorry,” she interjects, blushing furiously. It feels like her pride has been shot point-blank in the face. 

But then cool, beautiful and adorable Son Chaeyoung—who knows Tzuyu’s coffee order by heart, who laughs the hardest when Tzuyu cracks a joke, who draws the shape of Tzuyu’s dimpled smile even when they’re just sitting across from each other—she laughs, shakes her head and intertwines their hands together. 

“Your fingers are cold,” Chaeyoung explains, smiling at her, “I was just surprised.”

Tzuyu’s face burns when she realizes just how perfectly their hands fit. It’s not the first time they’ve held hands but for some reason, it feels _new_. Tzuyu thinks of how Chaeyoung’s fingers are nearly the same size as hers, how her thumb rubs soothing circles on her skin, how the warmth of her palm bleeds through the coldness in Tzuyu’s. It feels like they’re puzzle pieces who just _fit_. Tzuyu wonders why she didn’t see it before. 

The walk to the bus stop is quiet. No words need to be said. When they’re together, they don’t feel the need to fill the silence with unnecessary conversation and small talk. Tzuyu doesn’t always know how to express herself and sometimes, Chaeyoung’s mind is stuck up in the clouds it’s hard to pull her back down. Being with each other means they can just enjoy the peace. It’s perfect, really. 

The bus doesn’t arrive for another ten minutes so Chaeyoung leads them down to the bench where they sit with their hands clasped together. The orange streetlight above them illuminate Chaeyoung in a way that makes Tzuyu think of vintage movies and slow ballads. She’s so beautiful it hurts to look at her. From her large brown eyes down to the small beauty mark under her lower lip. Again, Tzuyu wonders why she didn’t see it before. 

Perhaps it’s because she always thought you were supposed to feel this way for certain people. It just so happens that Tzuyu feels something _differently_ for Chaeyoung. When she sees Chaeyoung, her stomach flutters and her heart soars. When Chaeyoung holds her hand and pulls her in for a hug, Tzuyu feels like she’s on cloud nine. When Chaeyoung smiles at her, all soft eyes and dimpled smile, it makes Tzuyu want to melt. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Chaeyoung asks cheekily, her eyes full of affection that makes Tzuyu's breath catch in her throat. 

"Because you're beautiful," Tzuyu says in a quiet voice, almost like she doesn't want the rest of the world to hear. All that matters is that Chaeyoung hears it. 

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes, even though her cheeks are flushed. "You like me too much," she mutters but she's smiling hard. It makes Tzuyu's heart race. It makes her reach out and cup Chaeyoung's cheek. It makes her close her eyes and lean forward, praying to any God out there listening that she's doing this right _._

When their mouths touch, Tzuyu tastes strawberries. Her eyebrows shoot up in surprise and her lips part as a response. She doesn't like strawberry—thinks it's too sweet and too artificial. The overwhelming taste of it is enough to make her want to pull back. But then Chaeyoung's hand finds its way to her neck, tugging her closer and Tzuyu realizes that she doesn't mind. Not when Chaeyoung is kissing her so _softly_ , like she wants to savor this moment. Tzuyu understands the sentiment. Her heart has slowed down to a warm and steady . Everything feels gentle. 

It’s always been like this with Chaeyoung.

Tzuyu pulls away first, opening her eyes and licking her lips. “Hi,” she says, cracking a smile.

Chaeyoung’s cheeks are red. She returns the smile and buries her face into Tzuyu’s neck. “Hi,” she says and amidst the dark and empty night, their hands find each other once again. 

* * *

Tzuyu gets used to the strawberry lip balm Chaeyoung wears everyday. It’s hard not to, especially when they kiss every chance they get. Despite being very private about their relationship to the outside world, they can’t keep their hands (and lips) from each other in their safe spaces.

Tzuyu kisses Chaeyoung first thing in the morning after spending the night together. Tzuyu kisses her when they brush their teeth together side-by-side. Tzuyu kisses her when the shorter girl is trying to find a specific piece of clothing in her haphazardly arranged closet. Tzuyu kisses her even when she doesn’t have to, even when she doesn’t particularly like the taste of strawberry that always lingers on her girlfriend’s lips. 

In return, Chaeyoung kisses her back eagerly and happily, like there’s nothing else she’d rather do than taste Tzuyu’s lips over and over again. She does it as much as Tzuyu does—during mundane moments where they’re just being sappy and clingy with each other. When Tzuyu is studying for an exam, when Tzuyu is thinking about what to eat, when Tzuyu is just scrolling through her phone. Chaeyoung would reach out, grab at Tzuyu’s cheeks and lean up to press a quick but searing kiss. 

Tzuyu is in love. She always has been. 

“Hey,” Chaeyoung says one day when she knocks on Tzuyu’s dorm and doesn’t get an immediate response. When she enters, she finds her girlfriend hunched over her desk with several books and notes scattered all over. Chaeyoung places her hand on the small of her back and gently shakes her. 

“Hmm,” Tzuyu responds sleepily, not bothering to open her eyes. She knows it’s Chaeyoung. She knows her touch and voice anywhere and anytime, even without needing to use the rest of her senses. It’s just the way she’s been wired. 

“It’s seven o’clock,” Chaeyoung points out.

Tzuyu opens her eyes and slowly sits up. “Dinner, right?” she mumbles, still drowsy. She didn’t get any sleep last night because of an essay she had to pass early that morning. 

Chaeyoung frowns, tilting her head to the side. “Are you hungry?”

“Not really.” 

Chaeyoung nods seriously. “Okay, then. Let’s sleep for a while.” She tugs Tzuyu up to her feet and then pulls her to the bed. Thankfully, Tzuyu’s roommate, Dahyun, is out for the evening. She’s hanging out with her girlfriend, Nayeon, and won’t be back until the next morning. 

“If you’re hungry,” Tzuyu begins, still in the same sleep-deprived voice, “we can go out. I don’t mind, really.”

“You look like you’re going to fall asleep on top of me,” Chaeyoung points out. She scoots to the left, allowing some space for Tzuyu to sit down. The bed is way too small for them but they don’t mind. It just means they’ll be closer together. Tzuyu falls against the mattress and emits a soft noise of protest when her head hits the pillow too hard. Chaeyoung laughs, grinning broadly, before she lies down next to her. 

“I’m sorry,” Tzuyu murmurs, biting back a yawn, “I ate a little bit before I started studying.”

“It’s okay, Tzuyu,” Chaeyoung responds, lacing their fingers together, “You need to rest.” 

Tzuyu wants to say more but her eyes are starting to droop. She curls to her left, wrapping her right arm around Chaeyoung’s middle and burying her nose into the shorter girl’s neck. Chaeyoung hums happily, as she always does whenever she’s the one holding Tzuyu or when she gets to be the big spoon. They melt against one another—puzzle pieces falling into place. It feels like home. 

Son Chaeyoung is home. 

“Sleep,” her girlfriend says, her hand coming up to rub at the back of Tzuyu’s head. 

“Hmmm.” 

“But you owe me breakfast tomorrow morning.”

Tzuyu nods slowly, already giving in to her exhaustion. “Okay.”

Before she lets sleep overtake her, she feels Chaeyoung lean down and press their mouths together. The taste of strawberry fills her senses. Despite being so tired and sleep-deprived, Tzuyu kisses her back. As she always does. There’s nothing else she’d rather do. 

* * *

Over time, Tzuyu grows to love strawberries. 

She’s never been fond of them in the first place but ever since she kissed Chaeyoung, she can't get enough of it. With each kiss they exchange and each press of their lips they share, Tzuyu gets even more addicted. Chaeyoung is like a drug to her. They say that couples tend to fall out of love the more they’re together but this is not the case for them. In fact, Tzuyu just finds herself falling deeper and deeper into love. 

And deeper into Son Chaeyoung.

As the months turn into years, Chaeyoung never switches out her lip balm. 

Tzuyu doesn’t mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Stan Chaeyu!


End file.
